gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Alliance Part Three
Mobile Suit Gundam: Transversal Aliance Part Three Seven: The Little Grey 0900 Corona Century '' ''Shortly After Operation: Helping Hand '' ''Aboard the Little Grey Bereh Ronah switched on the visual comm to answer a call from the commander of the UESF, Admiral Garm. With a salute, the middle-aged man began with "Now that the Gundams, codename G-Alliance, have completed the operation, I have contacted you to assign your ship a missin of it's own: the pursuit of the cloaked ship. Are you capable of it?". Without a pause the red haired young woman answered "Absolutely. We have a compliment of fine mobile suits, with even finer pilots. Their not Gundam class, but they're as close as they come to it. Can you give us the direction of flight, or last bearings?". The Admiral only nodded, answering with a message containing last coordinates and a flight path. Returning the nod and a salute, the Captain of the Little Grey announced the new mission to the ship, ordering all pilots to be on standby, and engines full thrust toward the trajectory of the flight path. "Ready or not, here we come.". In the cockpit of an XM-10 Flint, a short, white haired man touches multiple buttons of his touch-screen console, setting up the suit. Outside, a young engineer calls in through the hatch "All good Mr. Susuki?". The old man, Minoru Suzuki looked up at the engineer and smiled, replying "Yep. All checked here. Go check on the kiddos.". The engineer did as he was told, and the old pilot was left to his thoughts. 'This different universe business is a bother.' he thought. 'And I'm getting too old for this. Ofcourse, poor old Umon fought til he could'nt anymore, and that was at age 73!'. At that thought Minoru chuckled. Being the elder man he was, he soon dozed off from the quiet. His dreams were filled with the faces of the crew aboard the Little Grey, all silently mouthing a word. Before he could read their lips to discern what they were trying to say, he was awoken by the ship's intercomm speaking with the Captain's voice. "Attention, the target has been spotted. All hands to their stations, pilots prepare for launch.". Shaking himself awake, the veteran pilot strapped himself in, but realized too late that he had forgotten to suit up. One by one, the other Flint units launched off of the ship's main catapult, Bataras launching from seperate portals. Minoru was forced to do without, and started up the Flint late. By the time the Blue Flash had launched, the battle had begun, with the Flints catching the enemy MS by surprise with their pilot's skills. As soon as he caught up with his fellow Vanguard aces, an Aztro, as the Captain had called them, rushed at him firing it's beam assault rifle. With a quick horizontal slash of the Beam Zanber, it became half the machine it used to be. "Back into the swing of things. How fun." said the old pilot cheerily. Before battle with Little Grey '' ''Aboard the Harbinger A sigh of annoyance escaped the mouth of the Harbunger's Captain as he looked upon the damaged Prophet, and empty space where the Walkurie should be. Shaking his head, he turned around to glare scornfully at the pilot of the blue MS. "I don't even need to tell you how unbelievable it is that you've failed me again. You're supposed to be this legion's champion, the scourge of the Earth forces.". The pilot simply kept his head down, holding back venemous retorts. Still glaring at him, the Captain continued "Depending on whether it is your faulty piloting skills at fault here, or a mobile suit that isn't up to date, I have two options to choose from: upgrade the Prophet, or... replace you.". At this the pilot looked up. "I'm telling you, that purple one, no, all three of the crested machines are more powerful than any other mobile suit there is. It can't be their pilots.". After a pause, the Captain turned back around and opened a comm. "Send up the chief engineer, I need to consult with him. Also, send the blueprint for the Walkurie to the corps, have it mass produced.". Closing the link, he spoke to the pilot without turning "I will give you the benefit of the doubt this last time. If you fail again, you will be disposed of, and replaced. Understood?". "Yes sir." said the pilot, who turned to leave. 'Understood, you impudent pig.'. "Grr, you.." grunted Yona, one of the Flint pilots, as she pushed a saber lock with an Aztro. Thrusting the Flint's knee up to kick it back, she went for the kill with a stab through the cockpit. A flash rocked her MS from behind as the Anti-Beam cloak deflected a shot from another Aztro. Eyes flashing, she spun around and caught the suit's head with a crushing swing of her beam rifle, then punched through it with the Brand Marker. "K.O!" laughed a voice on her comm, and she nodded the Flint's head in thanks toward another Flint, piloted by Jared. The dark skinned pilot was currently firing beam rifle shots into the squall of Aztros and Bataras, always hitting his mark. "These guys are resilient." said the blonde, female pilot to her fellow ace. "Sure are, just how many mobile suits can one ship hold? Especially of that size." he agreed. The Harbinger was only slightly bigger than a standard battleship. It could only have one or two hangars of a standard size. Yet, wave after wave came to defend it, all to be felled by the forces of the Crossbone Vanguard pirates. "Meh, it doesn't matter. Eventually they'll run out of either suits or pilots, and will have to- what the?!" said Jared, as his attention tore to a blue blur tear in and out of the mass of Host and Vanguard MS. "Is that..." began Yona, but was answered before her question finished upon realizing the blur was ripping the Batara units apart. "Hey!" yelled Jared in protest, and he began to rush in to help, but was stopped by his female comrade, who said softly "No, you wouldn't stand a chance. It's the Prophet.". A cold silence followed that last word, but was evaporated with a cheery voice over the two Flints' comms. "This looks like a job for the Blue Flash! step aside youngsters, and watch me work." said Minoru laughingly, as he shot past them and into the fray. Though the Prophet was patchwork of repairs, it was still a highly formidable machine. This thought entered the mind of it's pilot, as he flip-kicked one of the small pirate units with the foot mounted beam blade, cleaving it in two up the middle. Though the blue MS' hand was previously severed, in it's place a hardpoint had been attached, allowing the Focus Rifle to be used as a semi-mounted weapon. This weapon now began charging up a burst shot, whilst the other hand parried a slash from one of the small suit's beam sabers. Cleaving off the unit's hand, the pilot brought the Rifle-hand around and let loose the charged shot point-blank into the disarmed suit's midsection, vaporizing it. Inside the Prophet's cockpit, the pilot laughed malevolently, saying to himself "It feels so good to be the predator again.". His merriment was short lived however, when a beam grazed the Prophet's left shoulder. Whirling around, the pilot shouted in protest and met the oncoming kick of one of the cloaked MS by catching it by the foot and tossing it overhead. The unit quickly recovered and trained it's rifle on him. With a crackle, an old man's voice drawled on his intercom "So, you're the 'blue blur' I've heard of in fearful tones from our UESF pals. Eh, you don't seem so tough.". Outraged, the pilot whipped the Focus Rifle around and fired a quick shot at the cloaked machine, but in vain as it merely strafed to the side. "Ooh, quick on the draw huh? just like all youngsters. I think it's time the Blue Flash taught you a lesson!" the old man jovially, as he rushed forward, pointing a large beam saber forward for a piercing charge. The Prophet waited just long enough for the suit to come within range, and flipped over it, kicking downward and catching it in the back as it came under. Before it could recover, the pilot rushed under it and shoulder-bashed upward, sending the pirate-like unit reeling. "Who is teaching who a lesson?" mocked the pilot, charging up a shot in the Focus and aiming for the cockpit. Laughing maniacally, he released it early and watched in triumph as it ripped through the machine like a rock through paper. "Old men shouldn't be on the battlefield, fool! you should have stayed in your rocking chair!" yelled the pilot defiantly. He was then rocked forward by an impact from behind, screaming confusedly "Huh?!". Behind him, a strange fighter with four rocket-like thrusters fired at him with nose-mounted machineguns, lapping around him. "Don't underestimate the advanced of age! The Blue Flash has a little fight left in him yet!". The fighter gave another ram, and dodged a slash from the Prophet's sai before retreating. Growling with annoyance, the pilot looked back to the battle to see both sides returning to their ships, and followed suit. "I swear I will capture that decrepid fool the next time we meet, so I can eviscrate him in person!" the pilot vowed. Unable to fight eachother any longer, the two ships headed in opposite directions. Eight: Dreamers and Moles 0900 Corona Century '' ''A few days after Operation: Helping Hand '' ''A beach outside of the Miami Base Arashi opened his eyes, awoken by a flash of light. He glanced up to find the source of the flash was a camera-phone, wielded by a giggling young woman. Smiling tiredly, he wiped his eyes and yawned "Hey Mercille.". She put away the phone and gave him a small wave. It was just about dusk, the sun a hemisphere of orange on the wavy horizon. Arashi sat up and brushed sand off the back of his neck and looked back to the girl next to him. Currently in a bathing suit, she was of medium height with semi-short, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. "I couldn't resist taking a pic; you had the funniest look when you snored." she said with another giggle. Grinning, Arashi scooted closer to her on their beach towel, and wrapped an arm around her. Over the past few days at the base, spent there for MS repairs and being on standby for missions, Arashi and the young officer had grown attached to eachother. Though they wouldn't call themselves a couple, they showed all the signs of being smitten with eachother. As they looked onward to the radiant sunset, Arashi spoke up "Mercille, you never told me your last name.". She smiled and replied "Bellerose. It's French for 'Beautiful Rose'.". At this Arashi grinned with a thought. "Funny, the name fits you perfectly.". The pair then sat in blissful silence, watching the sun melt into the sea. By the time the stars littered the sky, they lay dreaming in eachother's arms. "Father, can't you stay this time?" the boy pleaded. With a sad smile, his tall, dark haired father kneeled to face him and tousled his hair. "Sorry son, but the big people called me. That means I have to go.". Pouting, the boy stamped his foot and complained "I hate the big people.", then looked to the floor. Cocking his head at an angle and smirking, his father lifted the boy's chin and spoke comfortingly "Hey, it's ok. I've got to go so I can protect you and Mama. I'll be back before you can say one two three.". Tearing up, the boy counted "One two three.". His father gave his hair another tousle and stood "Not quite that fast son, but almost.". In the cockpit of a custom fighter, the Eagle struggled against multiple E.A. units. Sweat poured down his brow as he barely avoided beamspam coming from a Strike Dagger. Rolling out of it's line of fire, he unloaded his last missiles on it, creating a blossom of explosions. Before he could celebrate however, another appeared right in front of him. "No!" he shouted in protest, and tried in vain to avoid the inevitable slash from it's beam saber. Just as he began disintigrating into nothingness, he closed his eyes and whispered "I'm sorry, Leonid.". Leonid snapped awake screaming and sat up looking around the room. Once realizing it was another nightmare, he wiped his face and made his way to the bathroom. A few splashes of water washed away the remainder of the sleep in his eyes, and allowed him to focus on his reflection. 'That's the third time this week' he pondered solemnly. "Father..." he sighed, and turned to get dressed for a head-clearing stroll. Afterward, the tall Gundam pilot was just heading out of his room when he was met by a short aquaintance. "Leo, you were supposed to show me the inside of the Superior!" whined Yasuo Takeda, looking up at him with pouting brown eyes. Witha chuckle, Leonid patted the boy on the head and replied "That I did shorty. Sorry, I tend to sleep when it's bed-time.". The pair exited the pilot quarters together and took the short walk to the repair hangar, where stood the three units of the G Alliance side by side, being worked on. Stopping in front of the currently dull-colored machine that Leonid called his own, they looked up at it with mutual grins. "ZGMF-XXS Superior." Leonid named the unit for his young comrade to hear. "What's the serial mean? I know the Z must be for ZAFT, where you said your from." inquired Yasuo. Obliging the boy's question with a full answer, he said "Close, but the ZGMF stands for Zero-Gravity-Maneuver-Fighter. The first X is for prototype, the second classifies it as a rethink of the S, which stands for second generation.". After a moment of gear turning, Yasuo summarized it as "So its a prototype redo of the second generation of it's type?". Smiling proudly, Leonid nodded and walked the boy toward a catwalk ladder "Lets take a look inside, like I promised." he said. Yasuo followed silently, and when they reached the catwalk he looked at Leonid. "Leo, I wish you were my brother.". Shocked, Leonid looked at him "What about Arashi? he's a good guy, a good brother.". Yasuo shook his head "He hasn't had time for me since he got with that girl. It's like I turned invisible to him.". Leonid thought at this, then said cheerfully "I'll gladly be your other brother, if you promise to let Arashi stay as your brother.". Yasuo smiled and nodded, then went into the Superior's cockpit for a tour with his new brother. Hand in hand, Arashi and Mercille walked through a patch of palm trees just outside of the base, having had their share of rest earlier. "So, you told me once that your new here. When did you transfer?" asked Arashi. Mercille replied "Actually I meant new to the Army, I joined some months ago.". Curious, Arashi turned to her "And you're aleready an officer? you must've gone to a military academy before-hand.", to which she shook her head. "I guess you could say I'm just... talented." she said, and looked downward as if from a bad memory. The two reached a salt marsh, and sat on the trunk of a fallen tree. "You ok?" asked Arashi with some concern. She remained silent for a moment, then looked to the moon. "I just wish things weren't so complicated sometimes. I wish things could be as simple as night and day, the sun and the moon.... you and me.". Solemnly, Arashi asked "What do you mean 'you and me'?". As if to answer his question, she leaned her head on his shoulder and said softly "Like this.". Wrapping his arm around her, the pilot of the F100 relaxed, and stared up at the moon with her. The next day Simultaneously, as with most actions the twins took, MVT 1 and 2 booted up and opened their eyes. "Good morning brother." said Ni as cheerfully as an android can. "Good morning? nothing good or bad has happened yet. Do not be so quick to label the time of day." Ichi retorted mechanically. While his sister sulked, the male pilot of he Helios answered a video call on it's console, and saluted the image of Colonel Borders. "Greetings MVT 1. I was notified that you two had spent the night in the cockpit of your MS, so I called here.". Nodding, Ichi explained "We do not sleep like humans, we have a sleep mode in which we power down for internal maintenance.". The Colonel hmm'ed understandingly "Well then, I shall get to the main point of this call: to relay information to you about a spy we have discovered within the base.". Emotionlessly, Ichi waited to hear more. The Colonel continued "We have not caught the said spy, but recieved a tip about them. Since you two are the most trusted pilots of the G Alliance by Garm, I'm telling you this and requesting you help us find the mole. Are you aware of the current project the Space Forces are working on?". Ichi simply answered "Yes, the special mobile suit.". Borders nodded "We cannot let the spy learn of it, so we must catch them post haste. Understood?". "Understood" Ichi said, and saluted before the call ended. "Sister, I know you heard everything. Are you ready to catch a mole?". Already halfway out of the cockpit, her answer came quickly "Let's go.". The androids' plan was to spread the information around about the spy, in the form of a rumor. This would make the spy nevous, knowing that they had been found out, and desperate to finish up. Desperation causes stupid mistakes. Ni currently sat at a computer, looking throught he base's personell database, with the Colonel's permission ofcourse. Her current task was another part of the plan, checking the backgrounds of all the recent transferees and recently joined. "150 checked, 200 to go." she said tirelessly, having checked the first 150 in only ten minutes due to her impressive computing speed. After reaching the 187th mark, she stopped on a suspicious individual. "Joined two months ago, new to military, rose to rank of second lieutenant in a month and a half.". 'Suspicious' she thought. She scanned the page further. "Background section is lacking. Says the lieutenant here joined with someone else..." She looked at the name before going to the next page. "Jacque Bellerose" she read. Clicking to the next page, she skipped down to the background as with the others. Aloud she read "Joined two months ago, new to military, rose to First Lieutenant in a month...". With a sudden thought, Ni scrolled back up to the name and profile picture, then gave a "hm" once her theory was confirmed. Aloud, she read the name of the pictured woman "Mercille Bellerose.". The weekend, after more research by the twins In the office of Colonel Borders, the twins stood in front of his desk, listing the three suspects they had found. "Jacque and Mercille Bellerose, both new to the military supposedly, having risen through the ranks in a very short time, and sharing mysterious backgrounds, are our top two subjects. The third is the our tardy saviour from the UESF: Sean Louis." Ichi stated bluntly. "We noticed they are all share a French name and origin. Is there any connection there?" asked Ni. Lacing his fingers, the old Colonel replied "Now that I think of it, yes. A base in France was recently overtaken by the remnants of Host shock troopers. Sean has been in the UESF for years, theres no chance he'd betray us. Those two Bellerose's however, are a bit suspicious, the Second Lieutenant especially so. He's recieved quite a few demerits for being out on curfew, and snooping around in off limits areas. Every time his sister bailed him out, with help from her deep influence earned from good behaviour.". The twins looked to eachother at this and nodded. "We believe we have found your spies sir." said Ichi. With a sigh, Borders replied "That Mercille seemed like such a good apple too, I was sure she'd go far... you have my permission to arrest them.". "Where are you dragging me again?" Leonid asked. As if exasperated, Yasuo answered "To show you what I've been working on with the engineers!". The dark-skinned boy tugged Leonid by the sleeve to what looked like a small sub hangar. Inside, a few engineers tinkered at something behind a white curtain, sparks flying in different directions. "You wait here." Yasuo ordered Leonid, and ran behind the curtain. "Is it finished guys?" he piped. Apparently the answer was yes, for the youngster ran back out grinning. "I present to you, the super-awesome project that I and my friends here have been working very hard on: my own Petite Mobile!". The curtain dropped to reveal, standing on a platform, a truck-sized machine colored white. It looked like the cockpit of a crane with twin treads and manipulator arms. "I designed it myself, and had these guys help me build it. I call it the Little Yasuo." the boy declared, beaming giddily. Chuckling and shaking his head, Leonid walked around the machine, looking it up and down. Once taking it all in, he looked at his short friend and said "A fine machine shorty. Very nicely designed, but can you pilot it?". To answer his question, Yasuo jumped in the open cockpit and started it up with a crank of a key. It virred to life, and flexed it's arms with a flick of the joysticks. "Open the doors!" commanded the young pilot, to which the engineers obliged. Yasuo throttled the joysticks forward, pushing the machine out speedily. Leonid stood by an engineer whilst watching Yasuo pull off maneuvers, and inquired "How did he put you people up to this?". The engineer laughed and replied "He pretty much just rounded up engineers that weren't busy, telling us about this 'cool idea he had' for a project. We decided to humor him, not being busy and all.". Leonid shook his head in amusement, but then froze at the sound of gunshots. "Leo, help!" Yasuo could be heard screaming, and the Eagle's son sprinted toward the sound. In a panic, Arashi yelled "What are you doing?!" to Ichi, who held Mercille's brother at gunpoint. "We have proof that this man and the woman clinging to you are spies." the android stated. The man at the other end of the pistol, Jacque, sat on the ground trembling, scrawny arms held skyward to communicate harmlessness. Ni walked to him and pulled him up like a ragdoll, holding his arms behind his back. "Please stop, he hasn't done anything!" wailed Mercille, but was silenced when the gun was pointed at her. "Quiet mole. We know that you and your partner came from the overtaken base in France, guised as siblings joining the Army. You are both under arrest, and soon to be subect to questioning." Ichi said coldly. After a fearful silence, Arashi said angrily "Ichi, there must be some mistake. Mercille isn't a spy, she's never been in the military before.". It was Ni's turn to retort, whcih she did with "Explain how she rose to the rank of First Lieutenant in only a month then. Someone who's never been in the military would find themselves hard-pressed to achieve that.". Out of arguments, Arashi simply stood in front of the girl "I'm not letting you take her.". Cocking the pistol, Ichi replied "Then you are a traitor as well.". "Stop" said a new voice. All eyes turned to Leonid, who ran up with Yasuo not far behind. "Yasuo, what are you doing here?" asked Arashi. His brother only stared at Ichi, eyes teary. "Put the gun down Ichi, and Ni, let the man go." Leonid said calmly. Shaking his head, Ichi replied "No, these two are spies for the Host, and Arashi is protecting them. We have orders to arrest them, one way or another.". At this Leonid looked at Mercille and her brother, then back to Ichi "Then take them peacefully. Arashi, stand down.". Before Arashi could object, he was silenced with a lightening-fast punch to the gut from Ni, the pain and shock knocking him out cold. Squeels of protest came from Mercille and Yasuo, but fell on deaf ears as Leonid helped the twins round up the French siblings and Arashi to take them to the brig. Nine: Goodbye Miami 0900 Corona Century '' ''Sunday '' ''UEAF Miami Base, The Brig Arashi was pardoned the same night he was thrown in the brig, but never left. He currently sat in front of the cell holding the woman he refused to believe was a spy, the woman he cared for more than anything he ever had. "Mercille... I'm sorry." he said said, heart heavy. His gaze was pulled up from the floor as she reached through the bars and lifted his chin. "It's ok." she whispered, and with a soft smile, lifted his mood slightly. "I know you're not a spy, I just don't have the proof they want." Arashi sighed. He took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. "I promise though, that I'll get you out of here, by proving your loyalty." he vowed. Just then, a couple of brig guards marched in, stopping in front of the ace. "The Colonel has asked to see you." one stated after saluting. With a sigh, Arashi rubbed his love's hand gently before leaving with the two guards. After a moment to be sure they were gone, Mercille pulled a hairclip from one of her dark, golden locks, and clicked it open, revealing a beeping light inside and tiny holes, a voice reciever. "This is Seeker One. We've been compromised. Requesting pickup.". The hairclip/communicater buzzed, then crackled with a reply "Roger Seeker One. Pickup is En Route.". As soon as the dark-skinned pilot entered his office, Colonel Borders swiveled his chair around to face him. The other foreign pilots each sat in a seat in front of the desk, and turned around to look at Arashi. Gesturing for him to take a seat, the Colonel began with a sigh "Ensign, before you say anything, I'm going to tell you that I know how you feel. I've experienced the sweet feeling of young love; I haven't been the old fart you see before you my whole life. However, all evidence points to the fact that that woman and her "brother" are spies. They came from a base that was recently taken by Host forces, they have no backgrounds whatsoever, and the young man has been witnessed poking around in restricted areas. Son, saying they aren't spies is like saying a child with chocolate allover his face didn't eat desert before dinner.". Arashi remained silent, looking down, brow furrowed. With another sigh, the Colonel continued "I know it must be hard to accept that your girlfriend is a traitor but-" but was interrupted when Arashi shot out of his seat shouting "Don't call her a traitor! you have it all wrong there must be a mistake she-" now it was the Colonel's turn to interrupt, raising his voice but remaining calm in tone "Ensign there is no mistake, we have solid proof against your claims. Now, either sit and control your tone of voice or be thrown in solitary confinement.". The last statement froze Arashi, and after a moment he sat and became once again silent. After a few moments of awkward quiet Leonid attempted to lighten the mood saying "Well then, who's up for drinks? I'm buyin'!" when a rumbling shook the room and caused the lights to flicker. Everyone in the room looked about in confusion when a young private rushed into the room, frantically shouting "We're under attack!". Leonid groaned as the other three pilots rushed out of their seats and headed toward the hangar. Mercille and Jacque looked up as the rumbling shook the lighting fixtures above their heads, then at eachother. With a nod, they both pulled out their communicators- Mercille's disguised as a hair clip, Jacqe's disguised as a belt buckle- and activated a secondary function, dragging the edges of the devices across the bars of their cells. After contact, the bars hissed and smoked, before melting away. After a few more administrations of corrosive acid to the remaining bars, the spies were free, and made their way down the hall to the exit. They met with resistance from a couple of guards outside of the door, but with a flash of cool steel they dropped to the floor in puddles of blood. Mercille didn't look back as she sheathed her knife, and rammed through the double-doors that were the exit. She checked around for any witnesses, and confirming that there were none, headed toward a nearby hangar, Jacque close behind. "MVT 1 and 2, heading out in Helios." said Ichi as they walked their Gundam out of the hangar and soared into the fray. Above the base, explosions blossomed as the base's mobile suits reacted to the surprise attack upon them. With the help of the Helios, the odds leaned in their favor. "Sorry sir, we didn't have time to put on all it's equipment." apologized an engineer as Arashi climbed into the F100. "No prob, as long as it can fight." Arashi replied and booted up the Gundam. As soon as everything was go, he rushed out to join his comrades. Immidiately upon flying out, he pulled out the suit's VSBR's and opened fire on the enemy, causing several units to erupt in flames from the piercing green beams. A Haund attempted to catch him from behind with it's claws, but he quickly ducked and beheaded it with a roundhouse kick. Not far away, Leonid hummed in his cockpit while cutting a mass produced Walkurie down the middle. He turned on the comm link and asked his fellow pilots "What is with these units? they are exactly like the orange one that almost fried us.". Ni replied whilst deflecting the claws of several Haunds with the Helios' beam blades "Yes, it seems they have mass produced them as a commander unit. Do you also notice that these foes seem to be a distraction, and that there are squads heading toward different buildings within the base, as if searching?". Arashi beeped in shouting "Yeah, it's like they came here to snatch something.". Emotionlessly, Ichi added "Or retrieve something.". Mercille gazed up at the deity that stood before her in awe. 'So this is what they were hiding' she thought with wonder. What she was looking at had the potential to stack the odds tremendously in the favor of whoever possessed it; and it was exactly what the host needed to regain the advantage.Wordlessly she climbed into the cockpit of the machine, absorbing the inside as if she were in a candy shop. Her communicator suddenly beeped, and she snapped out of her stupor to answer. "Seeker One here.". "Seeker One this is pickup, where are you?". With a mischievous smile, she started up the machine and replied "Coming to you. You'll see what looks like a god being born, that's me.". Then, as soon as she confirmed her partner had found a unit, she burst through the hangar ceiling. Arashi was unloading the F100's miniguns on a squad of Walkuries and Haunds when he saw the Gundam explode from the top of a hangar. It caught the attention of everyone, and everything stopped for a moment as it and a Cyklops entered the airspace. The chaos resumed however when the thing unleashed two massive columns of light, which incinerated half of the base below it. All MS converged on it, Army forces to destroy it, Host forces to retrieve it. Over an open channel, a familiar voice rang out "Do you see the power I have, Earth forces? the power I stole from you, that now belongs to the Host? With this, your own war machine, I will bring victory to our cause!". With dismay, Arashi recognized the voice as Mercille's, and connected to her frequency as he charged toward the Gundam. "Mercille what are you doing?!" he cried. The monster of a Gundam's head turned toward him, and she replied "I'm winning this war you fool.". Arashi stopped in his tracks when he heard this. He couldn't believe his ears."What are you talking about? Mercille it's me Arashi! This isn't you, you're not a killer!". She only laughed and retorted "I am a soldier, a dog of the military. I was MADE to kill, and to do the bidding of my master. They will be pleased that I found this tool for them. I'll probably get a medal, I'll be a hero for turning the tide of the war!", and began to follow an escort that led her toward the atmosphere. Arashi's stomach turned at these words; it felt as if his heart were ripping at the seams. He charged after her screaming "Mercille stop! what about me? what about that night at the beach? Mercille I-" until he was cut off by two Walkuries who held him back. As she left the thermosphere, Arashi's cries continued, repeating her name in an agonized tone. Hours Later '' ''Transport Shuttle, Gremlin "Countdown starting" said the pilot of the shuttle, the massive thrusters firing up. Strapped into seats behind him, the G-Alliance pilots prepared to return to space. Farther in, their machines were locked in and reloaded. Leonid looked over at Arashi, who's eyes were clenched shut. "Do not despair comrade, we will settle this in space. The battlefield is not only a place of death, and bitter endings. It can be a place of love and new beginnings.". "10, 9, 8...". Arashi's mind was in several states of thinking, and his eyelids seemed to clench tighter with every minute. "7, 6, 5...". 'Mercille...' said his inner voice 'Why...'. "4, 3, 2..." His eyes suddenly snapped open. "Yeah, a new beginning. Thats it, I'll start over, become a new Arashi. Right now I'm just an ensign, but when we leave the atmosphere...". "1, prepare for liftoff." said the pilot, and the shuttle roared to life, leaving the earth in a great plume of smoke. "... I'll be a White Knight.". End Part Three